<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>belonging by DiAndin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014818">belonging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin'>DiAndin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Missing Scene, Pseudo-Incest, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор о происхождении Де Сарде.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constantin d'Orsay &amp; De Sardet, Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>belonging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кузен приходит поздно вечером. Отсылает слуг из его спальни — те, кажется, только и рады, внешний вид Константина пугает их. Всех пугает — ему сложно их винить.</p><p>Кузен — он продолжает звать его так, вслух и в мыслях, — садится на край кровати. Руки у него холодные; де Сарде мягко кладёт ладонь ему на лоб, и это прикосновение приносит облегчение.</p><p>— Я надеялся приехать раньше, правда, — извиняющимся шепотом. Его голос не режет слух, заставляя морщиться. Он мягкий и словно обволакивающий; Константину хочется слушать только его, попросить рассказать о путешествии, обо всём. Чтобы кузен говорил и говорил всю ночь напролёт, и бессонница не была такой мучительной.</p><p>И чувство, будто его — так много, и он — везде, всё сразу, целый остров, пульсирующий венами стеблей, отступило на шаг, даря ему ясный разум на эти короткие мгновения.</p><p>Кузен рассказывает о племенах островитян и их причудливых ритуалах, о хранителях и растениях, что прорастают из-под земли за считанные минуты. О скрижалях и древних фресках; о том, что Петрус сдержал-таки обещание, и по дороге обратно показал его настоящую родину.</p><p>Настоящую семью, — мысль отзывается колючей ревностью внутри.</p><p>Они толком не успели поговорить об этом — с этим нападением, и малихором, и ритуалом.</p><p>— Мне так жаль, что меня не было с тобой. Это должно быть захватывающе — узнать о семье спустя столько лет…</p><p>Горечь в голосе совершенно искренняя.</p><p>Кузен перебирает его волосы, ловко распутывает колтуны на ветвях. Константин млеет под ласковыми прикосновениями.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Он несколько теряет суть диалога, растворяясь в ощущениях, и, услышав ответ, не сразу вспоминает, о чем он.</p><p>— Нет? — переспрашивает негромко; кузен поглаживает большим пальцем основание ветви около виска, подбирает слова.</p><p>— Они говорят, что я похож на мать, и что Тир-Фради забирает своих детей назад. Но их жизнь, их культура — всё это настолько чужое, я не чувствую и никогда не почувствую связи с ним, — в его голосе — столько сомнений, столько растерянности — у Константина сжимается сердце.</p><p>Он не находит слов — поддерживающих, правильных, кузен всегда находил для него; касается запястья невесомо. Он слишком хорошо знает, как это — не понимать, кто ты есть. И где твоё место на самом деле.</p><p>— Я ведь должен был стать навтом. Рождённый морем, — смешок почти бесшумный — Константин улавливает вздох на грани слуха. — Три мира, а я никогда не принадлежал ни одному из них.</p><p>— А кому ты принадлежишь?</p><p>Кузен наклоняется, осторожно касаясь губами лба.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, мой принц.</p><p>Сердце пропускает удар.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>